This invention pertains to portable devices for the washing of trucks, trailers and the like such as shown in our previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,100 and to an improvement which provides a less ecologically damaging device.
In our previous patent we describe a fully portable washing device adapted to wash the side of a truck, semitrailer or the like by use of a water spray and a rotating brush. Such devices wash adequately as cleaning devices, but the water used simply drops to the ground. On a concrete slab such discharge may be acceptable if adequate drainage is provided by surface drains or the like. Even then, the water is not economically used. On gravel or dirt surfaces, the water can create mud holes, puddles and wet spots which make successive washings difficult or inadvisable.
By this new invention, we provide a catch basin means on the portable rig which will catch a substantial portion of the water and recycle the water so that it is not discharged onto the ground. Thus with the new device water is saved and the surface on which the washer and the object being washed stand is kept from becoming a quagmire so that a plurality of washings may be done successively in the same place and protect the environment from contamination.